During many types of surgeries, patients are positioned, e.g., by medical workers, to facilitate surgical access in ways that may put undue tension or pressure on peripheral nervous structures. This undue tension or pressure can create what is generally termed as a “positioning effect.” Warning signs of positioning effect may include sensations, such as, e.g., but not limited to, numbness, tingling or weakness. During surgery, a patient is usually placed under general anesthesia. Therefore, they would be unable to identify the usual warning signs resulting from positioning effect. Consequentially, the patient would be left in this compromised position for the duration of the surgical procedure. Continued trauma from positioning effect may result in prolonged or even permanent injury. An injury caused by positioning effect is known as a “positioning effect injury.” What is needed is a method to prevent positioning effect injuries.